


or, it will be another way

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Isabeau memulai paginya di bingkai jendela; tentang kota yang baru merangkak bangun.





	or, it will be another way

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Dari langit, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

Atau, Isabeau hanya melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat.

Bingkai jendela, pagi yang sunyi, Eiffel di kejauhan, dan Isabeau pun berandai-andai dia sedang menyaksikan semuanya dari Montmartre. Paris masih menguap, embun pagi belum mengizinkannya bangun. Kabut tipis perlahan pulang kepada awan, cerita-cerita pun siap dimulai dengan pintu-pintu toko yang dibuka, satu per satu.

Isabeau telah memulai paginya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu—ada cerita tentang secangkir kopi yang tak habis-habis dan kaki yang pegal karena dilipat terlalu lama. Dia mungkin terlihat seperti nuri yang bertengger di jendela untuk mencari tahu; tetapi di sisi lain dia adalah elang yang mengawasi apa yang ia curigai.

Ia sudah sering menginap di hotel, lalu melihat semuanya dari jendela. Benar, hotel memang menyajikan apa yang ingin dia buat kita melihat. Strategi bisnis, pengundang pelanggan. Tidak ada yang bisa dipersalahkan ketika dunia berkembang dan uang terus diburu. Namun, jadinya, beginilah adanya. Kota yang kita lihat adalah dari sudut pandang hotel—tentang banyak keindahan, mimpi-mimpi yang tersusun pada kota yang rapi dan antik, serta ikon-ikon yang historis, membuktikan pada kita bahwa apapun dapat menjadi bagian dari sejarah; siapapun dapat menjadi pemenang.

Jarang sekali tentang sudut-sudut gang dan rokok yang dinyalakan dengan pemantik bersama, tentang kucing yang bersaing dengan gagak soal makanan, tentang merpati yang marah pada lumut di dinding yang nyaris ia tabrak. Atau tentang anak yang menangis di samping tong bau, ibu yang frustrasi karena masa mudanya sudah hilang, di sampingnya ada raung tangis dikali empat mulut.

Isabeau melupakan sejenak apa yang tidak ia lihat. Kembali lagi pada soal uang; ia membayar untuk melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat, untuk membuatnya lupa pada apa yang _harus_ ia lihat.

(—Kenyataan dunia, hal-hal yang tak dapat dijangkau, luka dan darah yang tak mampu ia obati, kisah lama yang tak bisa dirancang lagi.)

Ia hanya menoleh sebentar karena bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka mendadak. Antonio keluar dengan sikat gigi dan busa yang memenuhi mulut hingga pipi, lalu laki-laki itu membongkar koper, mengambil kaos merah, lalu kembali lagi ke dalam ruang kecil itu tanpa menutup tas itu kembali.

Isabeau menjadi kosong. Buyar. Paris menjadi apa yang terlihat saja, bukan yang _ingin_ ia lihat.

“Aku sudah selesai, nih.” Antonio menghampirinya, lalu duduk di bingkai jendela yang sama, mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk ditekuk. Ujung jari-jari mereka bersentuhan. “Sejak kapan kau di sini?”

Isabeau mengulum senyum, masih tak mengamati wajah Antonio. “Satu jam sebelum kau bangun.”

“Ayolah, kita punya Paris untuk dijelajahi. Bukan diamati saja dari balik kaca.”

Isabeau menelengkan kepala. “Setengah jam lagi?” tawarnya.

Antonio mengaduh.

“Itu cukup untuk satu babak _game_.”

“Sudah tamat tadi malam.”

“Ooo-ke,” Isabeau mengalah, “lima belas menit lagi?”

“Lima menit.”

Isabeau mendiamkan. Mengulur waktu.

Paris pun mulai bangun. Satu-dua orang berjalan di kejauhan bawah sana. Eiffel mulai mengemas. Kota ini mulai  hidup—

—tetapi, di bawah sana, ada berapakah mimpi yang mati?

Isabeau merenung lagi. Menjadikan kota di bawah sebagai cerminnya. Di atas kepala orang-orang yang bermunculan, ada berapa banyak mimpi yang pudar?

Seperti dirinya. Tentang cita-cita yang gagal, tentang jas putih yang tak jadi dibeli, tentang buku-buku berat yang tinggal wacana untuk dimiliki. Ia ingin terbang menjadi sukarelawan yang menyembuhkan orang-orang—tetapi, lihatlah, tak semua mimpi bertahan hidup. Keadaan berubah. Pandangan berubah. Prioritas berubah. Pertentangan-pertentangan menciptakan hasil baru. Pada akhirnya, kita hidup untuk berubah, kita berubah untuk hidup. Kau adalah pahlawan untuk dirimu sendiri jika kau menerima perubahan—sesuatu yang membangunkan Isabeau dari ketakutan-ketakutannya akan hidup yang tidak sesuai rancangan. Seribu kegagalannya akhirnya dapat menjadi seribu harapan baru, beranak-pinak menjadi sejuta kisah baru. Hingga, mimpi yang lama, tertinggal sendiri sebagai satu hal yang tak punya apa-apa untuk dibuktikan keindahannya.

“Lima menit, _bella_.” Antonio sudah berdiri.

“Iyaa, iya.” Isabeau mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut Antonio dengan riang hati.

Mereka turun, menyapa udara pagi Paris,

lalu Isabeau meminta cerita pada apa-apa yang ia lihat,

sudah berapa orang yang gagal meraih mimpinya,

lalu menemukan Paris sebagai ujung lain dari serangkaian kegagalan, sebagai hasil yang cantik?

Karena meski mimpi-mimpi di atas kepala orang-orang di sini pernah mati, _kota ini tetap hidup_. Menawarkan dirinya.

Menceritakan hal baru.

Memberi makna lain.

Lalu, akhirnya, menggantikan apa yang telah mati.

Isabeau menggandeng tangan Antonio, membiarkan Paris merayap di dalam kepalanya, menyapu abu dari apa yang pernah terbakar tapi belum pernah benar-benar lenyap.


End file.
